


Internal Conflict

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e02, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal wakes up and Shaq is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Conflict

            Shaq waits next to Hal’s bed.  From observing human behavior, this is what is expected of someone who engages in large amounts of sexual intercourse with someone.  He does not think about why he cares about human standards and why they are influencing his behavior.

            A rotation of humans sit next to him and many of them decide to talk to Hal, despite the fact that he cannot hear them. 

            “You should rest,” Doctor Glass says, patting his shoulder in a way that Shaq has learned indicates that she is attempting to comfort him.  “You’ve been here for ages.”

            “Volm do not require as much rest as humans do,” Shaq says without looking away from Hal’s body.  “You do not have the equipment necessary to monitor all of the malnourished patients at all times.  I will monitor Hal for you.”

            Her hand squeezes.  “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.”

            “It is not kindness,” Shaq says.  “It is only practical.  I have spent enough time with Hal to know what changes in his breathing indicate problems.”

            “Of course,” Doctor Glass says.  “Yell if you have any problems.”

            “That is the logical course of action as I do not wish for him to perish,” Shaq says.

            “Maybe you should try holding his hand or talking to him,” Doctor Glass says.  “It might help.”

            “How?” Shaq asks.

            “It’s a human thing,” Doctor Glass says.  “Just trust me.”

            “I will hold his hand,” Shaq says.  “To aid in his recovery.”

            She rubs his shoulder before walking away.

            Shaq slips his hand into Hal’s.  His human’s hand looks smaller than usual and his face is paler, except for the semicircles under his eyes, which are quite dark. 

            When he is certain that all nearby humans are incapable of hearing him, Shaq leans in close to ensure that Hal can hear him.  “I have been informed that talking to you may speed your recovery.  I do not know what to discuss with you, as you are incapable of replying and when we have conversations, you do most of the talking.  You have made many visitors today, so if you are capable of hearing, you already know the status of your friends and family, which eliminates a large source of potential conversational topics.”

            Shaq pauses to collect his thoughts.  What would he inform Hal of if he was conscious?  An idea comes to him. 

            “You behaved quite irresponsibly.  Your father warned you repeatedly to rest and yet you continued to work.  You are well aware of your own physical limits, and you persisted.  You persisted to the point where you almost caused your own death!  It was an ill formed and idiotic plan, and I-“

            Hal stirs, hand squeezing Shaq’s, and Shaq’s eyes widen. 

            “Has anyone ever told you have a crappy bedside manner?” Hal asks, opening his eyes.  They are glassy. 

            “No,” Shaq says.  “I can leave, if it would be preferable.”

            “No!” Hal says.  “Please, stay.”

            “I was informed that it would help your recovery, as would holding your hand,” Shaq says.

            “I’m sure it did,” Hal says.  “How’s Matt?”

            “He has spent much time by your bedside, and I am certain that your father is ensuring that he receives adequate nutrition,” Shaq says.  He reaches under his chair to hand him a tube.  “Matt requested that I give these to you if you awaken.  He says they are your favorite food.”

            “Pringles!” Hal says, reaching for the tube, but Shaq pulls it away.  “Hey!”

            “Is this nutritious?  You are malnourished and you should consume food full of nutrients,” Shaq says.

            Hal blinks but then grins.  “Yeah, of course!  Pringles are like a superfood!”

            “Good,” Shaq says, handing him the tube. 

            Hal struggles with opening the tube, so Shaq takes it back, opens it easily, and gives it back.

            “Guess I’m still not all the way better,” Hal says.

            “Then it is good that these Pringles are a super food,” Shaq says, uncertainly.  He breathes in deeply.  “I wish for you to recover soon.”

            Hal grins.  “You’re cute when you get concerned for my wellbeing.”  He eats a Pringle while Shaq is stuttering out a rejection because he is _not_ cute or concerned.  “These are so good!  I never thought I’d ever have Pringles again.”

            “I am certain they will help you regain your strength soon,” Shaq says.

            “Here!  Try one!” Hal says, holding out a Pringle.

            “They are your favorite and there are a limited amount.  You should have them,” Shaq says. 

            “It’s always good to share something you love with someone you love,” Hal says, waving it. 

            Shaq's breath does _not_ catch in his chest and he does _not_ start turning blue in embarrassment.  “Since you insist.”  His voice is stiff.  He takes the Pringle and places it in his mouth.  The salty flavor reminds him of Hal’s skin under his tongue, particularly after he has physically exerted himself.  It is pleasant and reminds him of activities they have not engaged in in far too long, but, truly Hal should have them all.  “I do not believe that this provides adequate nutrition for Volm bodies.”

            “You sure?” Hal asks as he consumes another.

            “I am.  Eat,” Shaq says. 

            Shaq watches with interest as Hal eats rapidly and with a large smile on his human face.  Impulsively, Shaq leans forward and presses his lips to Hal’s cheek quickly.  There had been a brief moment what Hal had collapsed that he had feared that Hal would not smile or eat again.

            Hal’s smile gets even wider as he keeps eating.  He places the container beside him and reaches his hand out towards Shaq.

            Swallowing hard, Shaq takes Hal’s hand in both of his. 

            “I’m gonna be okay,” Hal says quietly.  “Promise.”

            Shaq nods- a human gesture that he has picked up from Hal.  “I am relieved,” he says, and it would be easier for him to hold the barricade by himself than admit it.  “I am relieved that you will make a full recovery.  It was unpleasant to think you may not.  Watching you collapse was surprisingly alarming.”

            Hal glances at him and goes back to eating Pringles with his free hand.  His face is serious, but still happy, and Shaq is relieved that he is not making fun of him for this admission.  Normally his attempts at humor are mere annoyances, but now a joke would be… crushing.

            “I love you, too,” Hal finally says. 

            Shaq kisses his cheek again, full of internal conflict.


End file.
